The proposed study will examine the extent to which extant behavioral drug abuse treatments are effective as an HIV prevention strategy using an integrative data analysis (IDA) approach. IDA allows for analysis of multiple original data sets that have been pooled into one using harmonized variables. This research will pool data from behavioral drug abuse treatments conducted through the National Institute on Drug Abuse's (NIDA) Clinical Trials Network (CTN). Specifically, this research will: (1) create a pooled data se with harmonized variables and corresponding harmonized data codebook combining data from 15 individual NIDA CTN behavioral drug abuse treatment trials (N=6,896 unique participants); (2) evaluate the extent to which NIDA CTN behavioral drug abuse treatments reduce HIV transmission risk behaviors defined as injection drug use, needle sharing, and sexual risk behaviors (e.g., unprotected sexual intercourse, trading sex for drugs) using the pooled data set with harmonized variables; and (3) examine potential moderators of the effectiveness of NIDA CTN behavioral drug abuse treatments to reduce HIV transmission risk behaviors. Core moderating factors that will be examined are sampling characteristics (e.g., age, gender, race/ethnicity, baseline drug use behavior engagement) and study design features (e.g., inclusion of HIV risk reduction intervention content, intervention modality, intervention length). Results from the proposed research will provide requisite information to guide the development, adaptation, and dissemination of future interventions to reduce and prevent both drug abuse and HIV.